Ren Höek
Ren Höek is one of the main characters from the controversial Canadian Nickelodeon series The Ren & Stimpy Show. He is the main protagonist in the series and the Adult Party Cartoon spin-off series. However, he is more of a villainous protagonist than an actual hero. Appearance Ren is a scrawny 17-year old, creepy-looking, Hungarian asthma-hound chihuahua with a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail (which disappears constantly to the point of it not being seen in the later series). Personality Ren is portrayed as being greedy, insane, delusional, paranoid, intolerant, violent and insecure (in short, mentally unstable). Whenever Ren's upset he lashes out his anger on his best friend Stimpy usually by simply slapping him in the face, or by brutally beating him up and treats Stimpy like a School Bully. Ren's most famous personality trait, however, is his short and violent temper because Stimpy keeps irritating him which caused Ren to go completely, dangerously insane. Biography He has a Swedish cousin named Svën Höek, a plump, idiotic chihuahua who is very similar to Stimpy. In the Spümcø era of The Ren and Stimpy Show and Adult Party Cartoon, Ren was voiced by John Kricfalusi in "a bad imitation of Peter Lorre." In the Games Animation era of the Nickelodeon series, Ren was voiced by Billy West using a combination of Burl Ives, Kirk Douglas, and a slight "south of the border accent", after John Kricfalusi and the others at Spümcø were fired. West also did Ren's maniacal laughter, throughout the series (including when John Kricfalusi did Ren's voice). Ren personality remained unchanged for years. But one thing never changed: he is crazy, insane, neurotic that even in extreme cases can become totally a rabid beast (as seen in the APC episode "Ren Seeks Help"). His antagonistic role can range from a simple pull of a real villain, and that shows in many episodes from the original version as "Best Man Friend" to the most recent "Ren Seeks Help". If the antagonistic side of Ren varies, so does his heroic side. Heroic Acts *He sometimes cares for Stimpy. *In Robin Hoek, In his dream he (as Robin Hoek) saves Maid Moron (Stimpy) from the Sheriff of Nottingham. *He redeems himself in the end of Stimpy's Fan Club. *He sometimes saves Stimpy when he's in trouble. *In Stimpy's First Fart, He brought Stimpy in the house after he was freezed in a cube of ice and showed him Stinky, his fart friend after he found his way home. *In The Last Temptation, He saved Stimpy from choking on a lump of chicken by hitting his back. Gallery You Stimpy and I are THROUGH!!!!.png|Ren disowning Stimpy for all the years that caused him to hate Stimpy. Nickelodeon's Ren and Stimpy - Big House Blues (1990).flv 000108000.jpg RenGrin.png|Ren's disgusting smile Sven, Ren & Stimpy.png REN AND STIMPY2-1 1097790881.jpg Ren Angry.png|Ren's mad stare Ren Face Palm.png|Ren's facepalm Trivia *Although he's one of the two protagonists of the series, he is also the antagonist. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Antagonists Category:Fighters Category:Titular Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cowards Category:Anti Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Lethal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Category:Grey Zone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranoid Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Dreaded Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Suicidal Category:Weaklings Category:Revived Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nihilistic Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Self-Aware Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Falsely Accused Category:Mischievous Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Pessimists Category:Controversial Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Selfless Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Wrestlers Category:Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Berserkers Category:Businessmen Category:Strong-Willed Category:Redeemed Villains